Alexandra and the SBPD vs The Reaper
by Child'sLoveSong
Summary: When Lassiter's younger sister and her husband are killed, his niece, Alexandra, is left orphaned. Not only that, but there is another threat. He calls himself the Reaper. And he's out to get Alexandra. Rated T for some violence (it's a murder mystery...) and because I'm a little paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Lassiter's POV

Lassiter was enjoying a quiet evening at home when his phone started to ring. "Seriously?" he said to no one. The Caller ID display read SBPD. Reluctantly, he pressed the green button to answer. "What?" The Head Detective asked irritatedly. The voice that answered him was Juliet's.

"Lassiter," she said urgently, "You better get down here. There's been a murder. Actually, two. And... um... I think you need to know who the victims are."

"Who are they?"

There was a long silence on the other end. "It's... it's your sister. And her husband."

Lassiter froze. His sister had just been married a few months ago. They had adopted a teenage daughter, Alexandra, right away. She was from an abusive home, and according to his sister, Alexandra had just started to trust people and become normal again. But Lassiter had only met her once. Juliet hadn't mentioned Alexandra. Was she killed, too?

He got in his car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Lassiter arrived after what seemed like the longest drive ever, his sister and his brother-in-law were already in body bags and being loaded into the morgue van. And an sight that was almost as bad than seeing his sister dead greeted him. Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster were walking into the house. Lassiter exasperatedly followed them.

Alexandra's POV

Pain. Blinding, stabbing pain. Well, I suppose it wouldn't be stabbing pain because I got shot, but... whatever. I was used to pain, anyway. But getting shot was new. I'd never been shot before. At least the killer was gone. Would he figure out that I wasn't dead and come back to finish me off? I couldn't decide which was worse. Dying, or continuing to live in this agony. I was still lying on my bedroom floor. I'll probably bleed to death before anyone finds me, I thought pessimistically. I was shaking. Do not go into shock, I told myself. Do not go into shock. But I could tell I was going to black out soon, wither from pain or blood loss. That was when I heard someone come into the house. "Search the house!" a female voice called. At least it wasn't the killer. He was a man. But that was all I could tell. I didn't remember his face very well. He had a... he had... I couldn't think. Everything was going dark. My thoughts were cloudy. Even the pain, thank goodness, was fading. I could hear footsteps in the hall. I tried to call out to let them know I was there, but I couldn't. Two men walked in.  
"Oh, my gosh," one of them said.  
The other voice yelled, "Hey, Jules! In here!" The sound of running footsteps, several more people entered the room. And then I passed out.

A/N: Little bit of a cliffie there. As this is my first chapter, I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story. This is my second fanfic. So, I suppose flames are accepted, but I would prefer to not have to accept them. But I can't control what you do. So, even though I can't control it, I would like it if you would review. Anyway, I hope you liked it! There is more coming!


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn's POV

Gus and I had been half listening to the police radio and debating who would do more for a Klondike bar. We'd been watching TV, and after the commercial for the famous ice cream bar, the catchphrase had set us off. But when we heard the police radio say something about a murder, we had looked at each other with two completely different opinions on what to do.

"No, Shawn." Gus had firmly said, knowing what I was thinking. "We are only going if they call."

"What if they can't call but desperately need us?" I complained. "Plus-" I dangled Gus' car keys from my index finger.

"Shawn! How did you get those?" Gus made a grab for his keys, but I snatched them out of the way. As I started to walk leisurely out to his Blueberry, he angrily chased me.

"Shawn! Get back here! Shawn!" But he reluctantly got in the car. "Shawn. It's my car. I'm driving."

"Too bad I'm already in the driver's seat!" I taunted and started the Blueberry.

The house at the address the radio had given was your average suburban house. Except for the police cars surrounding it. I went into the house, despite Gus' protests. "Search the house!" the beautiful Juliet commanded the small group of officers. I cleared my throat. Loudly and conspicuously. The detective whipped around. "Shawn!" Jules walked over. "What are you doing here?"

Alright. Time for psychic-ness. I put my hand to my temple and announced, "I sensed my presence was needed! And-" I darkened the tone of my voice. "I sensed death."

"Okay, Shawn, I'm kind of busy right now, so..." She sighed and mumbled I can't believe I'm doing this under her breath. "So just go look around, but don't mess anything up!"

I gave a dramatic bow. "As you wish, milady." I turned to my friend. "Come on, Gus." I pulled him up the stairs. When I scanned the walls and floor of the staircase for clues, I found a set of faint shoe prints. I memorized the print and continued. That tiny little rush of pride I got when I found a clue quickly faded at what I saw in the first room we looked at. A young girl was lying on the floor, covered in blood. Her eyes were open, but they were blinking furiously as she fought to stay conscious.

"Oh, my gosh." Gus looked as if he were going to pass out himself. I gave him a look that clearly said Don't be such a baby. Then I yelled for Jules to come see. The girl's eyes closed.

Juliet came running in, with Lassie by her side. Lassie's mouth fell open, and he looked shocked beyond coherence. He joined Gus in saying "Oh, my gosh." But Lassie said it multiple times. Jules had already run to get the paramedics and other cops.

"Uh, Lassie, do you know her?"

"She's... she's... my niece..." I hadn't seen the victims. At the same time, Gus and I put two and two together and realized one of the victims must have been Lassiter's sister, Lauren. Now instead of passing out, Gus looked like he was going to cry.

"Am I the only one here who is capable of doing anything right now?" I complained.

The paramedics came in and started bringing the teenage girl out to the ambulance.

Alexandra's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. Everything was too bright. I tried to think how I got here, and the memories came rushing into my mind. The gunshots. The screaming. The dark figure. The agony. I shook my head to clear it and stared at the wall. I usually liked hospitals. Although they reminded me a little of the days when I lived with my birth mother, Beth, the one who abused me, I liked them. Most people think of hospitals as a place of sickness. I saw them as a place of healing. But now I was too tired to care. I wondered where the pain went. My leg wasn't hurting as much. I looked to my left and found what I figured was a painkiller drip. There was an IV in my hand. A smiling nurse came in. "Hi!" She said in an overly happy tone.

"Hi," I responded, not as enthusiastically.

"I'm Nurse Johnson, but you can call me Sarah. I just need to take your blood pressure and check some things. Okay, do you know your name?"

"Alexandra Evans."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Well, you don't have amnesia! I'm just going to take your blood pressure now, okay?"

I didn't respond. She puts the cuff around my arm and it squeezes, tighter and when it feels as if it will start hurting, it relaxes. "That's all I needed to do. Can I get you anything?"

"No," I tell her. "I'm alright." She left.

I felt like crying. But I wouldn't I couldn't I couldn't be weak; that much I had learned from my birth mom. If you want to get anywhere in life, you have to be strong and just deal with it. The last time I cried was when I was three. So instead of crying, I laid down on the pillows and glared at the ceiling. Life was stupid. I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep again until I woke up to the sound of someone coming in. For a couple of seconds, I thought I was back at Beth's house and it was her coming into my room. That never ended well. Adrenaline shot through my bloodstream and I sat bolt upright. But it wasn't Beth. It was actually four people. Sarah the Overly Enthusiastic Nurse, A blonde woman wearing a suit jacket, the two men who had come into my room after I got shot, and my uncle. My uncle? I'd only met him once and I didn't know much about him. His name was Carlton Lassiter and he was the Head Detective at the Santa Barbara Police Department. He was my adoptive mom's brother. When I thought of my mom, a pang went through my chest. Again I wanted to cry. And I was angry. I was angry because I had just started to live a normal life, now that I didn't have an abusive mother. And then my new parents go and get murdered. And I get shot in the leg. But I suppressed the emotions and calmly said, "Hi."


End file.
